


The Queendom

by Angelme



Category: Original Work, Queen - Fandom
Genre: Angelme, Lady Alison, Percabeth_is_life, Queen - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelme/pseuds/Angelme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Alison's life I perfect, until the day before her coronation, when she finds her parents missing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Colaborated with Percabeth_is_life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queendom

Prologue  
Lady Alison POV  
My world was finally coming together. My coronation is tomorrow, and I will be queen. My mother is sick, and stepping down. I am extremely worried about her, and love her with all my heart, but I just can’t get this smile off my face! I gathered my gown in my arms, and ran down the polished castle corridors, eager to see my parents again, and speak with them about my joy. As I opened the door to my parents’ chamber, the grin was wiped off my face. The window was open, and my parents were nowhere to be seen! I gathered my gown again, this time with a worried face, and rushed to the dining hall. There I found the head guard, and quickly explained what had happened. His face grew worried, and he turned to the other guard, and told him to gather the alpha team. The alpha team is our very best guards, consisting of 17 men, and 6 women. He then turned to me and took my trembling hands, which I was not aware were shaking. ¨Lady Alison, would you like to have a guard escort you to you bedroom?¨ he asked, clearly concerned. ¨No thank you,¨ I replied, ¨I can go myself, just please, find my parents! I begged. ¨We will do our very best,¨ he promised. I nodded my head, and turned away, crying silently as I made my way to my room.


End file.
